The present invention relates to a docking station which provides a predetermined function for a portable device when the portable device is docked with the docking station, a docking-type function-providing apparatus such as a port replicator, and a portable device capable of being docked with the function-providing apparatus.
In recent years, computer products such as notebook PCs designed by attaching importance to portability have been developed. On the other hand, making of products designed by considering expandability with respect to ordinary use is always demanded. Port replicators are known as a device designed to liberate users from troublesome operations for inserting and pulling out various cables in desktop use of notebook PCs. A port replicator provides not only the function of replicating ports but also the function of expanding ports. That is, a port replicator is equipped with a port which is not necessary when a notebook PC is used while being carried, and the port can be provided for the notebook PC when the notebook PC is docked with the port replicator.
A docking station designed to provide the function of using an adaptor card or the like which cannot be realized in a portable computer is also known. As such a docking station, a docking device is known which has a plurality of connectors which can be respectively connected to a plurality of kinds of notebook PC, and a tray for sliding each kind of notebook PC to a docking position according to its size, and which is capable of docking with each of the plurality of kinds of notebook PC by using the connects and the tray (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No.8-6669, for example). Another docking station is also known which is designed in such a manner that a connector for connection to a notebook PC is provided on a supporting surface on which the notebook PC is supported when docked, and the notebook PC is connected to the connector by being placed from above onto the supporting surface (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-306186, for example).
Users want to use next-generation products by investing a least amount of money in improving docking stations or the like even if there is a need to entirely renew personal computers. In a case where new and old models of notebook PCs are mixedly used in one section, a docking station which cannot be used in combination with old models is inconvenient in terms of operation. Also on the supplier side, from the viewpoint of handling cost, etc., it is not preferable to prepare a docking station for each of different products. Therefore, it is desirable that a small number of kinds of docking station be adapted to a multiplicity of products.
On the other hand, improvements in portability and handling of portable PCs are being pursued. Therefore, there is a demand for a higher degree of freedom in selection of the position of a connector for connection to a docking station for convenience of parts layout.